This invention relates to a wrapped package having a corona treated tear tape and more particularly, to a plastic film wrapped package having a corona treated tear tape with an overlapping bonding tear tab.
In the manufacturing of packages of cigarettes as well as other consumer products, it is common to wrap the package in a plastic film with a tear tape circumscribing the film. The tear tape is generally positioned near the top of the package and has a loose end or tab of tear tape that the consumer can pull to split the plastic overwrap into a top section and a bottom section. The user can then easily remove the top portion of the torn away overwrap thereby providing easy access into the package. However, in the packaging of a number of products, the tear tape is generally silicone treated on one side and coated with a pressure sensitive adhesive on the other side of the tape. The loose tab is then adhered, or glued, to the tear tape at the overlapping position. This can create problems for the user because it can be difficult to grab the tear tab. In order to provide a tab that does not adhere to the tear tape at the overlapping positions, which are typically along the seams of the plastic overwrap, an unsealed gap is generally left at the seam. This unsealed gap allows for moisture loss or gain, of for the possibility of infestation of the pack contents.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a wrapped package having a corona treated tear tape which improves adhesion of an adhesive coated side of the tear tape to a silicone coated side of the tape at overlapped portions.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a method of wrapping a package having a tear tape thereon which reduces the opportunities for a gap at the overlapping portions of the tear tape thereby eliminating or reducing the possibility of moisture loss or gain or infestation into the contents of the package.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a method of wrapping a package using a corona treated tear tape.
More particularly, the present invention relates to a method of wrapping a package comprising the steps of: a) treating a tear tape having an adhesive on one side and a non-bonding treatment on an opposite side to a corona discharge on the non-bonding treatment side of the tape; b) attaching the corona discharge treated tear tape to a selected area of a plastic transparent material to make an overwrap material; and, c) wrapping a package with the overwrap material, such that a tear tab formed as a projecting end of the tear tape overlaps and adheres to the tear tape.